


Любимый пациент

by Fandom_Medic_2017, YellowClown



Series: Level 5 Drabbles R-NC17 [5]
Category: Franken Fran
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Medical Procedures, Missing Scene, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Подключить спинной мозг Окиты к безголовому телу-носителю таким образом, чтобы он был способен полноценно управлять руками, ногами и всем остальным, но сохранить также полную автономность кошачьего тела, что пряталось внутри человеческой плоти? Подобное могло бы стать вызовом для рядового хирурга, но не Фран.





	Любимый пациент

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: неприятные описания, псевдомедицина (по канону)

Это было не так уж сложно. Подключить спинной мозг Окиты к безголовому телу-носителю таким образом, чтобы он был способен полноценно управлять руками, ногами и всем остальным, но сохранить также полную автономность кошачьего тела, что пряталось внутри человеческой плоти?

Подобное могло бы стать вызовом для рядового хирурга, но не Фран.

Конечно, она не стала возиться с подключением пищеварительной системы: Оките придется питаться за счет двойных капельниц — для кошачьего тела и человеческого. Просто... Лишний раз вскрывать брюшную полость, разбираться с петлями кишок, решать проблему слишком разного диаметра кишечников кота и человека, заморачиваться с обратным забросом пищи, восстанавливать деятельность анальных сфинктеров... Это было сложно. Хотя, конечно, ей пришлось повозиться с извлечением именно пищеварительной — как ненужной Оките — системы, что заняло у нее час и двадцать минут. Все-таки даже с шестью руками, погруженными в человеческие органы — отбитые и простреленные, сочащиеся кровью и неприятными выделениями, — полностью отсечь все спайки было непросто. Приходилось продвигаться по сантиметрам, по миллиметрам, надрезая каждую из спаек скальпелем, оттягивая ткани и снова надрезая, и так, пока они не кончились.

С сердцем и легкими Фран разобралась с помощью нескольких электрогенераторов. Нервная система... Что же, это было ее маленьким секретом, разглашать который она не собиралась. По крайней мере, до получения патента на некоторые весьма хитрые методики.

Селезенку пришлось ушивать. Фран не любила селезенку: она кровила от любого тычка. Поджелудочную — учитывая, что тело нужно было Оките не на долгое, но все-таки приличное время, — пришлось сохранить, частично резецировав. Слава богу, она не была задета пулей — в брюшной полости и тазу Фран ждали только выделения кишечника — с примесью полупереваренной пищи — да темная кровь. Было место, конечно, и калу — пропрев сутки, пах он дурно, по правде говоря, но ей было не привыкать. Извлечь фекалии вместе с позеленевшим толстым кишечником тоже особого труда не составило.

Мочевой пузырь и почки Фран тоже пришлось извлечь: одна почка была размозжена, так что ее красная лакуна не только исторгала из себя кровь, но и наполнялась кусочками жира, что набивался в нее при транспортировке трупа. Пузырь же был раскромсан пулей, прошедшей насквозь, и сшивать уже начавшие сереть ошметки стенок Фран не видела смысла.

Репродуктивную функцию она сохранила, да и руки-ноги были в порядке. Условно говоря, Окита большего и не просил. Он и об этом-то не просил, Фран просто хотелось сделать его счастливым.

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь? — протягивая нитку в миллиметровом слое кожи, спросила Фран. Нитка скользила туговато; сказывались несколько часов охлаждения трупа, и пусть постепенно он согревался, благодаря насосам и новой крови, до подобия живой кожи этому трупу было далеко.

— Нет, — честно ответил Окита.

Фран мило улыбнулась и снова погрузила иглу в кожу, стараясь не задеть слои подкожной жировой клетчатки.

— Скоро должно кончиться действие анестезии, — осторожно подтянула она петлю к шее Окиты. Обе кожи натянулись, прилегая друг к другу, и Фран сделала еще один внутренний стежок. — Будет больно — говори.

— Хорошо, — ответил Окита.

Окита был любимым пациентом Фран. Самым спокойным, самым адекватным, самым... Успокаивающим. Он был хорошим советчиком и прекрасным другом. А еще с ним всегда было просто на операционном столе.

Сейчас, накладывая косметический шов, Фран лишний раз в этом убеждалась.

— Вот и все, — наконец хитро закрепила она узел под кожей, обрезала нить и отложила в сторону иглодержатель с пинцетом и ножницами. Быстро обработала линию шва антисептиком, ловко наложила повязку и вздохнула. — Все еще ничего не чувствуешь?

— Все еще, — спокойно ответил Окита.

— Тогда подождем, — склонила голову Фран. Сняла маску, но не перчатки и не халат — она могла и потом раздеться, а свободно вдохнуть очень уж хотелось. Взяла правой нижней рукой стул на колесиках, что стоял неподалеку от операционного стола, подвезла и села на него. Положила руки на грудь Оките, подбородок — на руки, и довольно отметила:

— У тебя прекрасное новое тело, Окита.

Тронула кончик его носа, оставив красный отпечаток, а потом, привстав со стула, нежно поцеловала его в лоб.

— Я и не сомневался. Спасибо, — ответил он и, вдохнув поглубже, заставил свои новые руки оторваться от поверхности стола и обнять Фран — сильно, но не настолько, чтобы причинить боль.

Фран радостно засмеялась.

Она знала, что все будет хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Любимый пациент"


End file.
